Best Friends
by AntariansSlayer
Summary: Liz and Max used to be the best of friends and then he got famous, and they stopped talking to each other. What happens when they meet at a wedding years later...
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** Liz and Max used to be the best of friends and then he got famous, and they stopped talking to each other. What happens when they meet at a wedding years later.

**Rating: **PG13, just in case.

**Spoilers: **None, AU story.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing of Roswell; characters, settings, etc. All belong to Jason, Melinda and Co.

**Feedback: **That would be nice! J

**Prologue**

The boy pointed up towards the night sky. "Did you see that? A shooting star!"

The girl sitting next to him on the lawn chair, that resided on her balcony, looking to where he was pointing.

"That means you have to make a wish Max." she replied, now looking at her best friend.

"Liz, that stuff is for girls." Max Evans scoffed.

"Uh- huh," Liz Parker did not look impressed, "You weren't saying that last year, it's just that you've become a 'Manly 13 year old' now"

"Don't make fun." Max said seriously, but there was a hint of a smile playing at his lips all the same.

"Not that you need it, but maybe you could have wished for luck at your audition tomorrow" Liz stated.

"You're right, I don't need it." Max said smugly.

"Aren't you at least nervous?" Liz asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, a little bit." Max said. Liz was the only person that Max let in fully. She knew his deepest secrets and he knew hers. He could just be Max with her, nothing else.

"You will impress the hell out of those judges, I just know it," Liz reassured. She suddenly looked very serious. "Max, when you become a big superstar, when people will know what an amazing voice you have, you won't stop being my friend, will you?"

"Oh, Lizzie, come here," Max opened his arms and Liz crawled into them, "I will never stop being your friend. Your best friend."

"Promise?" Liz sounded uncertain.

"Promise."

XXX

A 25 year old Liz woke up from her dream to the sound of Max's very voice playing on her radio.

She turned it off.

"What a load of crap." Liz stated bitterly.

XXX

Thats it. RR please!


	2. Liz, Michael, and Maria

**Summary: Liz and Max used to be the best of friends and then he got famous, and they stopped talking to each other. What happens when they meet at a wedding years later.**

**Rating: PG13, just in case.**

**Spoilers: None, AU story.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of Roswell; characters, settings, etc. All belong to Jason, Melinda and Co.**

**Feedback: That would be nice! J**

Part 1- Liz, Michael, and Maria.

Liz shuffled into the kitchen, in the apartment she shared with her brother Michael and best friend Maria Deluca.

"God, you look like you've got the hangover from hell." Maria stated, with her typical blunt humour, as she looked over at Liz's squinting eyes and mop of tangled brown hair.

"Gee thanks Maria, good morning to you too!" Liz sarcastically replied, as she got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opposite Maria. She hadn't slept well due to her dream.

"Whoa! Ouch." Maria laughed. She knew Liz was not a morning person.

Even though she wasn't ignoring Liz, Maria still hadn't looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Michael still asleep?" Liz asked her brother's girlfriend. She craned her neck to try and see what Maria was reading.

"Last time I saw him, he was snoring away happily." Maria answered.

"Right…," Liz sipped her coffee, but then couldn't take it anymore. "Okay! What are you reading? You're totally engrossed in it!"

Maria looked up, shocked by the outburst and Liz thought she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"No- Nothing." Maria squeaked.

Liz went to grab the magazine but Maria held it above her head, way out of Liz's reach, but not Michael's. As he walked into the kitchen he snatched the magazine from the un suspecting hand, looked it over and scoffed at it.

"Why are you reading this for, Maria?" Michael asked gruffly.

"I was just interested okay!" Maria exclaimed, annoyed at both of the siblings.

"Lets see the magazine, Michael." Liz said.

"Okay, but you aren't gonna like this Lizzie" Michael replied, looking worried.

Liz frowned. He only called her 'Lizzie' when he's done something wrong or when he's concerned about her.

She took the magazine from Michael's outstretched hand. As she took in the contents of the page, memories came flooding back and she fought to hold in tears that became empty a long time ago. Because standing at the top of the page was the title '**MAX**IUM H**EVEN**'. And below that was a picture of the boy, now a man, from her dream.

Liz looked up to see apprehensive expressions displayed on her friends' faces. She smiled weakly at them before looking at the interview again. She abruptly became angry.

"Hmm, lets see what it says," Liz states casually to a wary Maria and Michael. She starts to laugh humourlessly, "Listen to this, 'I wouldn't be anywhere today without the support from my wonderful family and friends'. What friends? He dropped us like worthless pieces of filth after he became known!" Liz was outraged. She could not believe the nerve of the guy. Friends. Liz inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought. The only person he kept in touch with from their group was Isabel and that was only because she was his sister.

Liz stood up from the table, tossed the magazine in front of Maria and walked quietly out of the room. She didn't want an audience for her tears.

She walked into her bedroom and closed and locked the door. Kneeling by her bed, Liz reached for a medium sized mahogany box. Standing up, she sat Indian style on her bed and opened the box. The inside consisted of every card and gift given to her from the once best friend. She reached into the bottom and pulled out what appeared to be a scrapbook. She looked through page after page of interviews, news clippings, reviews and anything else regarding Max Evans (now known as 'Maxwell Even').

Liz had collected **everything** to do with him from magazines and newspapers. She wasn't a stalker, an obsessed fan. No, she had kept his interviews because in spite of everything, she was still proud of his success. Liz always knew he would become a star and on some level she **was** expecting him to forget about her, she just didn't want to listen to herself when she was younger. That's also why she has all of his gifts he either made or bought for her in this box, it's so she can remember the little boy that staked a claim on her heart a long time ago.

No one knows about this box of course. She wants to keep it for herself. Her own little safe haven. If the gang found out there would be mixed reactions from all of them; Maria would rant and rave (while sniffing some of her cedar oil of course), until she lost her voice, Michael would tell her, in no uncertain terms, there was no chance of Max changing, Alex would stay silent, but his eyes would hold all the questions he wanted to ask, and, finally, Isabel would be concerned.

A knocking at the door to her bedroom brought her out of her musings.

"Lizzie?" It was Maria. "Can I come in?"

Quickly, Liz put everything back in the box and returned it to its hiding place.

Wiping away the tears, while walking to the door, she asked in a tired voice, "What do you want, Maria?"

Maria waited until the door was open to answer, "To see my best friend happy again."

"What are you talking about? I am happy." Liz replied as she sat down on her bed. She tried to smile, but it just wouldn't reach the surface, so she gave up.

"Liz, I know you. I've known you since we bonded over that hurt bird in 2nd Grade. And that's why I know something is bothering you," Maria said, before muttering under her breath, "Or someone is bothering you."

Liz chose to ignore that last part.

Maria sighed, "Isabel phoned this morning." She said, changing the subject. Maria knew that she wouldn't get anything out of Liz.

"Oh yeah. Is she still stressing over the wedding procedures?" Liz replied.

"Yeah. She isn't enjoying it one bit, I mean you would think if you were getting married you would hire a wedding planner or something. Not our Isabel." Maria ranted fondly. Both her and Liz were maids of honour, along with their friend Tess.

"So what's wrong now?" Liz asked, smiling for real now.

"Oh, the hall she booked for the rehearsal dinner has gone to someone else and now the dinner is going to be 1 week before the wedding, on the 21st." Maria said, watching Liz closely as she worked out the dates in her head.

"21st, wait, isn't that," Liz's eyes widened comically, "That's the day after tomorrow!"

_Crap! I thought I and more time to prepare in seeing Max in person again, Liz thought as she wrung her hands nervously._

"Chica, are you okay?" Maria asked as she watched Liz's frantic movements.

"Maria, what am I going to do?" Without waiting for an answer she carried on, "How am I going to face seeing Max again after 10 years in 2 days time? Oh God." Liz twisted her hair above her head and then let it go again.

Maria grabbed her hands and replied in a calm voice, "Lizzie, you are going to be fine, you know Max doesn't have an important role in the wedding. So you don't have to dance with him, or anything like that. Okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. He doesn't deserve my attention anyway." Liz stated.

"That's right." Maria assured, but Liz secretly hoped Max would notice her.

Michael burst into the room, "I just talked to Izzy and she said one of Alex's work colleagues is sick," Receiving blank looks form the girls, he elaborated, "You know, Brody, Alex's third best man. And you know Isabel; everything has to be even. So-"

"So, what Mike?" Liz asked, as a feeling of dread weighed heavily on her heart.

Michael scowled at the nickname, but replied, "Alex's new best man is," He gulped, "It's Max."

"What!" Liz shrieked, as she jumped up and began to pace. _Maria and Michael are together, so they will dance together, Kyle and Tess are together, so they're paired off. That means I have to dance with my ex- best friend, Max_, she thought as the dread turned into the nervous panic she felt earlier.

XXX

That's it for now. R&R Please!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter!


End file.
